A Silver Eagle Observation
by Spicy Pepper95
Summary: An admirer of Lisbon and Jane watches them in hopes they become more.


**Author's Note: I do not own The Mentalist, its characters, or either of the songs mentioned.**

Silver Eagle here with the latest news on the Jisbon Journey.

Tonight Teresa Lisbon would be meeting Patrick Jane for after case drinks. She was excited, though she wouldn't tell anyone, especially Jane himself. So here she is, home early on a Friday, getting ready for drinks. They decided they would meet at the club around 8:00 PM. At 7:30 she finished getting ready and rushed out the door.

Patrick Jane was still astounded that Teresa Lisbon accepted his offer and was willingly joining him for drinks. He was thrilled to say the least. As he was getting ready he decided that he would enjoy the evening with the woman he secretly wished for, rather than play tricks or annoy her. At 7:30 he literally ran out the door and was on his way.

Of course, with his speedy driving Jane arrived at the club first. As he waited for the arrival of his out of the ordinary, but very delightful boss and friend he ordered a glass of scotch. He was saving the seat next to him for Lisbon, so when he felt someone sit down next to him he was surprised it wasn't Lisbon. Instead it was a young woman with light brown curly hair, she turned to him and smiled, "Hi, my name is Chelsea. I couldn't help but notice that you were alone."

Lisbon got there 15 minutes late, and felt guilty. That was until she saw them. She couldn't help but feel jealous. She looked at him and realized that he was using is 'oh dear Lord please help me' smile. She laughed as he pretended to take pleasure in the conversation. After awhile she decided to go over and put him out of his misery.

"Hey honey, sorry I am late, traffic was terrible," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

They were both a little taken back by the action, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"No worries love, this young lady…" he paused, he could not seem to remember her name.

She looked offended as she reminded him. "Chelsea."

"That's right, Chelsea," he replied as if he remembered on his own, "Chelsea here was just keeping me company."

"I've noticed. Thank you Chelsea, I think I can take it from here."

"Oh yah uh, no problem," she stammered out as she moved away.

They both looked at each and started laughing.

"Thank you, you have no idea. That was dreadful." Jane responded to her more than welcome action.

"No problem Jane, although it was amusing to watch," she exclaimed as she started giggling!

"Ah ah ah, my dear, we are not at work. I do wish for you to call me Patrick," he stated hopefully.

"Ohkay then PATRICK," she declared with a genuine smile.

"Thank you TERESA," he answered back.

Lisbon ordered a glass of red wine to start the night off. When she got her drink Jane held his glass up.

"A toast," he said, "if I may?" She nodded her approval.

"To putting another bad guy behind bars," he paused, then added, "and to tonight, in hopes of making good memories and new traditions." Lisbon smiled in agreement.

"Let the night begin," Lisbon laughed.

"Well said Teresa well said. I have an idea, I like to call it RANDOM QUESTION TIME! Wanna do it?" he gave her that look that made her weak at the knees.

"Oh why not, how does it work?" she asked.

"Well we go back and forth asking and answering questions, the answers have to be honest and the questions can be anything from what's your favorite color to where do you see yourself in 5 years, got it? It will be more fun since we are drinking," the last part he said very enthusiastically.

"Alright, who goes first?"

"I will, hmmmmmmm, let's see. Ooh I got one, what is it about you that you absolutely dread the most?" he asked.

"I don't know, that I am 34 and I am not married. I mean seriously I haven't even had a boyfriend in 4 years. I mean uh," she couldn't believe she just said that, out loud.

"No worries, I haven't been with anyone since uh, you know for uh for 8 years," the look on his face broke her heart and in order to try and cheer him up Lisbon asked him a question.

"What's your favorite song to dance to?"

"I would have to say More than Words," he said thoughtfully. That was the song he danced to with Lisbon; he could tell that she remembered as well because she wore a huge grin.

"Mine too," she agreed. They both ordered a beer.

"Do you still think the mail room guy is hot?" he busted out laughing when she blushed.

Under her breath she answered, "Maybe."

"What was that Teresa? I couldn't hear you," he replied.

"So what if I do?" she answered a tad bit to loud, the people around them started starting. They ducked their heads and started laughing.

"Oh no, Kelsey is coming back." Lisbon shrieked.

"I don't think that's her name." Jane laughed.

"Hey guys," announced the girl who's named appeared to be unimportant.

"Hello," the said at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Can we help you?" Lisbon asked with a hint of disgust.

"I was just wondering if," she looked at Jane, "you would like to dance?" Jane looked at Lisbon for help, she wanted to see him squirm so she nodded the go ahead. Jane being the gentleman he was accepted. As they were walking towards the dance floor he winked at Lisbon. He had a plan to get back at Lisbon. As soon as she saw his wink, she regretted her decision.

When Jane and Chelsea got to the dance floor the song switched to Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO. Jane smiled instantly when he realized what song it was; he loved this song. It also just happened to be the best song to make Lisbon jealous.

_**When I walk by, girls be looking like damn he fly**_

_**I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah**_

_**This is how I roll, animal print, pants out of control,**_

_**It's Redfoo with the big afro**_

_**They like Bruce Lee rock at the club**_

It started out awkward; Jane wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to dance. This wasn't exactly his scene; this was out of his comfort zone. He stole a glance towards Lisbon and smiled at her when he realized she was staring. Lisbon turned away right away although it wasn't fast enough because Jane could see the red tinge on her cheeks. He chuckled and turned his attention back to….Chelsea.

**_Girls look at that body_**

**_Ahhhhhhhh_**

**_Girls look at that body_**

**_Ahhhhhhhh_**

**_Girls look at that body_**

**_Ahhhhhhhh_**

**I work out**

"THIS IS A GREAT SONG," Jane shouted.

"I KNOW I LOVE THIS SONG," she shouted back.

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**I work out**_

Jane told Chelsea he would be right back he needed to take his jacket off. She just nodded and just kept dancing.

**_When I walk in the spot, this is what they see_**

**_Everybody stops and this is what they see_**

**_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_**

**_I'm sexy and I know it_**

**_I'm sexy and I know it_**

When Jane got to the stool he took his jacket off. He was going to talk to Lisbon until he realized she was talking to someone. This wasn't just someone this was a MAN. Oh no, he was going to have to take care of this.

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks

He got back to Chelsea; he seemed to be a whole different person. Jealous Jane was a fun Jane; he could also be a dangerous Jane fun nonetheless.

_**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**_

_**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**_

_**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service**_

_**WATCH**_

To a bystander it looked like they were getting it on, on the dance floor. Jane looked at Lisbon to make sure she was watching. She was watching with wide eyes and a slight open mouth. He smiled a victorious smile, happy as can be.

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**I work out**_

**Girls look at that body**

**Ahhhhhhhh**

**Girls look at that body**

**Ahhhhhhhh**

**Girls look at that body**

**Ahhhhhhhh**

**I work out**

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what they see**_

_**Everybody stops and this is what they see**_

_**I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**_

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**_

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**_

_**Do the wiggle yeah**_

_**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**I work out**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Girls look at that body**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**I work out**_

As the song ended Jane thanked Chelsea for the dance. She nodded and walked back to the bar. When Jane got back to Lisbon all he could do was smile at her. Lisbon hated it, she didn't want to admit it but she was jealous. Jealousy did not suit her well; she tended to do things that were out of her control. She also hated not being in control. Why does he do this to her?

"Hey Li..Teresa. How are you?" he asked.

"I am great. Having a great time," she rambled.

"I will be right back," he said as he left. He was going towards Chelsea. Really, he wasn't even by me for 5 minutes. Am I really that bad? Oh he turned, good, phew. He went towards the DJ and lent in to ask him something. The DJ nodded happily. When Jane got back to Lisbon the DJ gave a shout out.

"This one goes out to Teresa, Teresa this is from Patrick."

She looked at Jane and gasped, "Patrick?"

"May I?" All she could do was nod.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor as More than Words started playing. She had tears forming and tried to blink them back as she laid her head on his chest. No words were spoken, no sudden movements, just swaying to the beat of the music. If they were asked sometime in the future to imagine their happy place, this is the moment that they would pick. They kept swaying even after the song changed. When it dawned on them, they parted instantly. Although they looked embarrassed they both missed the feeling of being in each others arms. They went back to the bar; Lisbon checked her phone for the time.

Lisbon informed, "It's getting late. We should, I should leave."

"I will walk out with you." He escorted her out to her car. He decided it was a warm night, nice for a walk. He got a great idea; before they reached her door he voiced it.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk?" he asked.

"I would love to," she answered back, giving him a true smile. With that they were off to the nearest park. As they neared the park Lisbon was leaning into Jane with his arm around her shoulders and they were laughing. They made their way to the swings. Lisbon sat down expecting Jane to sit down next to her, to her surprise he didn't. He walked up to her smiling; he grabbed each side of the swing and started pushing her. She laughed, enjoying this very much. She felt like a teenager on her first date with her crush. He noticed the look on her face, hoping she was feeling the same way he did. If not, his next action would be met with a slap to his oh so beautiful face. **(a/n come on you guys agree, no need to lie ;))** He went up like he was going to push her, he made sure she was face level and he stopped. He smiled at her confusion. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss, right on the lips. He pulled away, waiting for her to slap, he even closed his eyes. He opened one eye and was graced with a smile. He opened the other; before he knew it he was kissing her again, but this time it was Lisbon who initiated it.

I can't promise they live happily ever after, I can't promise that they won't regret this later. What I can promise is at this time they are happy, for the first time in years they are truly happy.

This has been the first of many, I hope, Jisbon events. Watch out for more from the Silver Eagle.

~PEACE, LOVE, AND HAPPINESS TO YOU ALL~


End file.
